froggyfreshrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunked On
Out on the court for a game of two on two, Me and Mike vs. James and his boy, Big Blue. We headed off to Kevin's house right after school ‘Cause he got that new Lifetime basketball hoop. We game ready, we came ready to play We came ready to win and bring the trophy home that day Big Blue said – you ain't bringing home that W "How you gon score when I'm standing here in front of you?" I grab the ball and I passed it in to Mike Mike caught the pass, faked left and went right He broke through the line and he threw it off the glass I couldn't believe my eyes, he was running so fast Caught the pass in midair then he threw that boy down Nobody could believe it, James fell over on the ground He started cryin, put his hands on his head And Big Blue looked at me and Mike and he said Why is James cryin? – Cuz he just got dunked on I ain't even lyin – yo, he just got dunked on Yep yep, he was standin in the way So I jumped up in the air and I dunked it on his face James was mad, I could see it in his eyes James never gets dunked on and James don't ever cry He stood up, beat his fist on his chest Looked at me and Mike and ran his thumb across his neck He grabbed the ball, squared up to the hoop Took a hard right step and then he slipped in dog poop Me and Mike started laughing and he deserved it too For the rest of the day we called him Captain Poopy Shoe Then the ball bounced right over to me Big Blue was so big I could barely even see I took the ball and I threw it in the air Although I couldn't see a thing I had a feelin' Mike was there He grabbed the ball and did an alley-hoop Right on top of James, he made him look like a punk Then James' girlfriend walked by She stopped right there and looked me square in the eye She said Why is James cryin? – Cuz he just got dunked on I ain't even lyin – yo, he just got dunked on Yep yep, he was standin in the way So I jumped up in the air and I dunked it on his face For the rest of the game, the lead went back and forth It was all tied up when I checked the score board There was only 10 seconds left on the clock James went in for a layup but his shot got blocked Why? And then juped out Big Blue With the spin move, I was headin straight for the hoop I looked at Mike, put my hand up in the air James was standin in the way but you know I didn't care Mike threw a perfect pass and I jumped so high I was way up in the sky, dog it felt like I could fly I grabbed the ball and I threw it down hard Right on top of James, I felt like a superstar That's how me and Mike won the basketball game We beat Big Blue and Big Bad James ‘Cause me and Mike are the number one team And we heard James cry and we heard his mom scream She said… Why is James cryin? – Cuz he just got dunked on I ain't even lyin – yo, he just got dunked on Yep yep, he was standin in the way So I jumped up in the air and I dunked it on his face Yea, you come up in here - you're gonna get dunked on Payton and Kemp, Penny and Shaq, Pippen and Jordan Boy, me and Mike are bad Villains *Big Blue *James Protagonists *Froggy Fresh *Money Maker Mike Plot Money Maker Mike and Froggy Fresh challenge James and Big Blue to a basketball game and continuosly slam dunk the ball on to James' face, making him cry. This results in everyone asking what is wrong, and the duo replying with "James just got dunked on!!". Eventually they win and James loses all chill. Category:Songs